Far Away, Long Ago
by athenanoctea
Summary: He told Teyla of a legend he had known since his youth of a great woman who used to watch over Sateda.


**Title**: Far Away, Long Ago (1/1) - _8/22/2007  
_**Author**: carpenyx

**Rating**: PG  
**Characters/Pairings**: Ronon/Teyla  
**Genre**: Drama  
**Summary**: He told Teyla of a legend he had known since his youth of a great woman who used to watch over Sateda.  
**Spoilers**: None; set sometime after season 3's "Sateda"  
**Beta**: nebakanezer  
**Word Count**: 660  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own, just playing in the Pegasus Galaxy with my flyboys. No copyright infridgement intended.  
**A/N**: Written for a claim on LJ in the sg15fics community using prompt #5, "Home".

**Far Away, Long Ago**

There was a chill in the air when Ronon stepped out onto the balcony. He stood alone for a long time and watched the stirring ocean beyond the city. It was easy to lose track of time on nights like this, so it was hard to say how long he stood there before he heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind.

"It is late," Teyla said as she walked up beside him carrying two cups of hot tea.

"Couldn't sleep," he told her.

The tea steamed in the moonlight, and they stood at the rail, no land in sight, a light breeze sweeping up the salty sea mist. The cup was warm in his hand, a comfort against the cold.

"It seems so far away," he said roughly and yet there was still openness in his tone.

It was in these moments that both connected on a level neither could achieve with another. Bonded in their kinship. Teyla treasured these very moments for the same reason Ronon did. "It does."

He shut his eyes and exhaled slowly and told Teyla of a legend he had known since his youth of a great woman who used to watch over Sateda. Ronon stood straight, arms crossed, and continued to stare out over the city below. "She was called Catalina."

Teyla listened to Ronon's tale and sipped her warm tea.

He told of how Catalina would dance among the star, her velvet skirt whirling round and roun, and a blaze of fire in her eyes. She'd sing through the night, her voice carrying the names of those chosen to be warriors among their people.

The seaborne breeze grew stronger, moving smoothly and readily. The skin on Teyla's arm reacted to the temperture and Ronon took notice. He removed his coat and draped it over her shoulders. "Here."

"Thank you," she said softly. She touched her hand to his for a moment. "Will you continue?"

Ronon cracked a small smile and continued his story of Catalina who chose those the strong and the brave to protect his people. Ones who would not fear the darkness that threatened his world. He placed his arm over Teyla's shoulder to shield her further from the chill in the air and went on to tell her how the chosen were proud folk but what no one told them was she was lonely and sad. Despite having followers and believers, she'd cry in the moonlight… and soon it became too much for her to bear.

"Why was she so alone?" Teyla asked.

He explained how Catalina was the only one of her kind and couldn't interact with our people. "Not in ways, like you and I," he said as he looked up at the starry night sky pausing before he continued telling her that his people were indifferent to Catalina's lonliness and she became enraged with their ignorance. She was driven away; she took flight and left Sateda behind… forever.

Teyla followed his gaze to the stars above.

"The night she left was the first culling on our planet. The protecters of Sateda were slaughtered or taken…"

Teyla let out a soft sight and leaned into Ronon, both comforted by the closeness. The wraith had destroyed so many lives over so many generations across the galaxy.

He told of how some believed she was a vengeful creature and sent the Wraith to his world. Others believe it was because they lost their protector.

"And what do you believe?"

Ronon told her of his youth; how he was taught that he would grow up to be a soldier and be trained to protect his people. "When I came of age I joined the military regime," he said with a tinge of proudness in his voice. "I never thought Sateda would fall… "

"It seems so long ago." He said lost in thought.

"It does," she said, echoing the saddness both of them undoubtably felt in losing their homes.


End file.
